Glory of the bloody sands
by Gabyy3
Summary: AU of Spartacus:Blood and sand. It all started with a final battle between a woman and her ancestor. Now that woman finds herself in Ancient Rome, pregnant and all, to rewrite history and maybe mend broken hearts on her way there. SpartacusOC, CrixusNaevia, AgronNasir, GannicusSibyl. Contains lemons in later chapters, swearing, gore and a lot more that is in the rating M.
1. Prolouge

AN: Hey-a guys and welcome to a new story that I started(and lets hope that I will finish it), its something that floated my mind while watching Spartacus:Blood and Sand. Now this fic will be M-rated because of future lemons, death, gore and swearing.

This will be an AU obviously because it got an OC with Naruto powers so yeahhhh... plus it will not follow cannon.

The pairing will be : SpartacusxOC, CrixusxNaevia. AgronxNasir and GannicusxSibyl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Spartacus:Blood and Sand, but if I did Naruto would have been stronger and Spartacus would had lived in the final battle :D

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Prologue

It's hurting, my whole fucking body hurts, my mouth is forming soundless screeches of pain. Everything around me is of a brilliant white and I can't help myself in this pain but to stare in awe. After what felt like an eternity the white transformed in black and my body feels light and I can see white dots above. And it fucking hit me, I was falling at a rapid pace to an unknown land. Welp I guess I can only curse my predicament and before hitting the ground with a THUD I had a fucking flashback from all things. Just. Fucking. Awesome. Pain was the first thing my body noticed followed by a blissful darkness.

Flashback:

A tall woman with white hair and white eyes with the veins around them bulged. She is wearing a white haori with black lines and dots. At her feet are laying five body's three of man, one of a woman and one of a teenage girl. The woman had in her left hand a bloody katana. She is Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Across her is staying a tall woman with the bluest eyes that you can ever find. Her right eye was covered by a bang of blond hair with streaks of black and red. Her hair was tied in a spiky ponytail. She has an hourglass figure with a generous buttom and is wearing a red battle armour that covers her shoulders and goes till her abdomen. If one would look closely you can see a tiny bump on her abdomen, a clear sign of pregnancy.

"It is a shame that I had to kill my own descendants, but three shall remain to repopulate our clan and humanity." said Kaguya with sadness in her eyes to the other woman who stared at her dumbfounded.

"Who?" asked the woman referring to the other two people who are alive like her.

"You, Aqua, and the children you bear." said Kaguya with a tiny smile adorning her angelic face to the now identified Aqua.

"We shall meet again, me with an army easily manipulated, and you with an army of rebels at a final war to decide the fate of humanity in the times way passed," said Kaguya forming handseals while speaking again "Live and make friends and precious people to fight for, regain your strength and we shall meet on a barren land." finishing her heandseals she was in front of Aqua in a matter of seconds.

Aqua that had a stunned expression and wide eyes with streams of tears stayed there unable to comprehend what was her supposedly dead ancestor meant. Kaguya trusting her arms towards Aqua, a bright light formed and Aqua heard the name that will make her have nightmare.

"Kinjutsu: Reversing Sands!"

End of flashback.

* * *

AN: So what are you thought on this x-over?

Hope you enjoyed it :D

Gratitude for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this is the 1st chapter, nothing to the note will happen in here just some more flashbacks :D**

**And sorry for the big delay I just found out that my PC is up and running and my laptop is busted soooo yea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto and Spartacus, they are owned by they're rightful owner.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter I

The first thing I do when I come out of unconsciousness, is to open my eyes only for them to be burned by the powerful sun rays, FUCK! I rapidly close my eyes and then blink rapidly to get used to the unholy rays. The first thing i notice while I lie there is that I am in a huge ass crater, no doubt my fault, and I try to sit, key word _try_, but I quickly lay back on my back and let my bloodline to heal me.

Thank Kami-sama that I am part Uzumaki or else I would had been dead by now, and then I realise something that puts me in a panic my unborn children. Faster than light my right hand starts to glow an eerie green and I put my hand on the stomach to check if they are ok. Relief starts to flood me when I feel them that they are fine, but then instant grief starts to creep in my heart thinking that they would not have a father, _their own father._

It pains me that they will not have the chance to meet their tou-chan, my wonderful husband that is dead now because is all my fault, I start to cry like never before with powerful sobs escaping me. And than I remember my Aniki Asuma and my little siblings Gabriel and Amira. And if it wasn't enough I remember all of their broken bodies around me near... I let out a powerful sob escape my lips remembering the broken bodies of kaa-chan and tou-chan.

And then like a lighting bolt I go back in to unconsciousness again and dream of the happy memories.

_**In the dream:**_

_"I can't wait for them to come out in the world to call us kaa-chan and tou-chan!" exclaimed my husband "Me to." I mumble in his powerful and toned chest "Aqua-chan we will be the best parents ever!" he smiled down at me "Oh, Sergiu-koi, I know."_

_"Ne! Ne! I have awesome news to everybody!" I shout after I got back from the doctor "What is it?" asked my Ototo "I am pregnant!" I shout out to the world so everybody in the compound could hear me, in that moment everyone stops doing their work and look at me with big eyes and mouth ajar "That is so cool! I am going to be an Obaa-chan and that means Asuma-nii-san and Gabriel-nii-san are going to be Ojii-chan!" exclaims my enthusiastic Imoto I just stand there smiling like a fool until I heard a shrill that made my smile turn in to a happy grin "I AM GOING TO BE A BAA-CHAN?!" shouts kaa-chan and hugs the living daylights out of me._

_I was standing on a cliff with Sergiu-kun on his knees and his arm outstretched "Aqua Uzumaki, when we fist met we were in kinder garden, that was when I knew you were the chosen one for me, and then we moved all the way to the Junior Year I realised that I truly love you, but I was scared we would ruin our friendship, but at the same time I knew if I don't say it than and there I would lose you because you are the strongest Kunoichi in the country, so I asked you for a date and to my greatest surprize and joy you said yes. So I stand here like a fool on my knees pledging my life to you and your clan and to ask: Will you marry me?" at that moment I was on my knees as well crying my eyes out of happiness and i just kissed him, after a lot of tounge fighting I absently retreat and asked with a smirk "Is that good for an answer?"._

* * *

I wake up again finding myself in something soft, alarmed I opened my eyes and scanned where I am, I am sitting in a bed obviously and near the bed is a little wooden table, I look around more and I am surprized to find that I am in a building with four walls of stone, wait... WHAT?! Why is this house looking so old?

I start raising myself very slowly and am shocked to find that I am naked and bandaged, I test my arms and legs and see that my Uzumaki lineage saved my ass again, but my chakra feels funny, I try to flare it up and all it come is nothing, no killing intent, no nothing, in a panic I close my eyes and meditate and see that my chakra has almost diminished this of course is troubling without chakra I can not heal myself do ninjutsu, genjutsu, and worse of all I can't acitvate my Sharingan and use my Mokuton, but on the bright sight I can use what is left to still do fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu, that is a relief, at least I am not powerless and can defend myself, and then I pale wither than a sheet of paper I can't use Shadow Clone Jutsu! Ok, maybe I can make one at a time so it will be a great help. I sight in relief.

"You shall not move yet, thank the Gods you are still alive." and I froze moving my head slowly I can see a man stating in what looked like a doorway.

* * *

**Pheww that was kind of satisfying pulling out this, and whats this? A cliff-hanger? And who the f is the man in the doorway?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: And here it is chapter 2, I am so pumped for this because Aqua will put two and two together and we will have a fight scene... YEY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Spartacus, I only own my OC and the plot ideas**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You shall not move yet, thank the Gods you are still alive." and I froze moving my head slowly I can see a man stating in what looked like a doorway.

"Who are you?And where am I?" I ask with utmost calmness that I could gather, because hey I am fucking naked here.

"My name is Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, and you are in my humble home in Capua."Quintus answerd my questions while walking closer to me and I finally see him, Batiatus is a middle-aged man of average stature and girth. He is already beginning to show his age in his wrinkles. He wears a blue robe and some wierd sandals. "Do you have more questions stranger?" he asked me.

"As a matter-of-fact I do. Why the fuck am I naked? And where are my belongings?" I asked him with an icy tone, that he, surprisingly ignores, awaiting for a response.

"You speak of a strange tounge, as for your questions: you are naked because your wounds were bleeding heavily and we needed to put fire on sword to seal them, and your belongings are in my lodus, your wierd sword and armour are being wear by our champion, The Undefeated Gaul Crixus." he finished.

At that moment pieces start to fall together and I remember what _Kaguya, _Kami-sama just thinking of her name makes my skin crawl, _"We shall meet again, me with an army easily manipulated, and you with an army of rebels at a last war to decide the fate of humanity in the times way passed," said Kaguya forming handseals while speaking again "Live and make friends and precious people to fight for, regain your strength and we shall meet on a barren land." finishing her heandseals she was in front of me in a matter of seconds, _and thank Kami-sama that kaa-chan drilled history of our clans in my head and asked me something that has happened during that time. I am in the period of fucking Spartacus and his rebellion, a caught breaks me from my thoughts.

"Ease the thoughts from mind and go to sleep, I will sent Naevia to bring you clothes and wash you." Quintus said and I realized that sleep will be pretty much all I can do at the moment. I see Batiatus leaving my room, or should I say now chamber? Ehh, who cares, now time to think, so I am in the era where Spartacus raised a rebellion and became their so-called king and he died in the final battle with Marcus Crasus. Well I have three alternatives here:

a) Just run to our future homeland, where in fact is Thrace at the moment, and ask for asylum so I can raise my kids.

b) Join the rebel army and do things from the shadows and make sure to not get in the history.

c) Just fuck up all the history and wing it.

Welp it's pretty obvious is the c) alternative because a) will simply backfire and come to bite my ass and the b) alternative is just boring.

So with the alternative set in stone I should get some sleep. And sleep I did.

* * *

I was jolted awake by a presence and in a blink of an eye I am upon of my so-called enemy with a hand on her neck and one above my head ready to strike and stop myself from an inch of her face and look at her, and in that moment I realize that the woman, scratch that a girl was looking at me with fear and I think that her face was a surprized one.

"Who are you?" I ask her for clarification.

"I-I a-am N-Naevia. D-Dominus sent me to bring you clothes." she stutters while I let her up and look at her, Naevia is of average height, slim build and dark complexion. She has long, dark brown hair that she wears behind her. She wears the typical plain white slave robe and she is bare feet.

"Pleasure to meet you Naevia-san, my name is Aqua Uzumaki, and I am sorry for attacking you and please tell the other slaves to not disturb me in my sleep. Now, can I get my clothes?" I asked with kindness and she was surprized of my one-eighteen that she nearly stutters again, I will not blame her.

"You speak a strange tounge, but I accept you apology and I will see to break words with the other slaves." she grasefully accepts my apology with a smile and a bow of the head and continues to speak "Here is your outfit." she said while she gets down to take a bag from the floor, ops I think that is my fault, and she gives me said bag.

"Arigatou." I thanked her and I don't miss her inquisitive gaze and start to open her mouth, but I beat her to it and answered her unspoken question "It means 'Gratitude' in common tounge" I smile at her. She nods her head and with a quick hand sign she tells me to open the bag. And that I did, the moment I opened the bag I frown at what I see, it is the typical plain white dress that slaves are wearing, but nevertheless I quickly pull it on and with a quick knot I tied it on my shoulder.

"I will go inform Dominus that you are awake." Naevia dismissed herself from the chamber and I soon descended in a deep thought. So he gave me some slave uniform, logic says here that he wants me as a slave because that will be repayment of saving my life, hmmm, this actually will pay out for me because I need to stay in this house if I want to go with plan C.

OK, so the first step to fuck up history is to make myself someone known, but with me pregnant it will be a problem when I hit six months of pregnancy, so I will be a gladiator for four months total then I will be a normal slave, not a fucking chance in hell.

That brings me to step two I will train the gladiators and recruits shinobi style so they can survive longer, so that will do.

Step three give birth to my little whirlpools and take care of them for two years until Spartacus is in the house, you might wonder how I know in what time period I am, well is quite simple actually seeing that Batiatus-baka is still somewhat youthful and without huge stress I estimated and it was confirmed by himself that this is the time that Crixus became champion and Gannicus had earned his freedom and that Onomeus is the Doctore now.

Step four bring hell to this land by joining the rebellion.

So I think that's it... At the moment.

A caught breaks me from my thoughts, and that caught belongs from non other than Batiatus-baka "I see that the clothes are fitting you." he starts a form of conversation.

"Yes they are Quintus-san." hey! I got to be professional here. "But I have a request." I said.

"And what kind of request do you want woman?" he almost spits in my face, but I ignore it... for now.

"Name's Aqua Uzumaki, and the request is that I want my Katana and armour back Quintus-san" I stated calmly.

"And what should I get if I grant this request?" he asks with an evil glint in his eyes, hmmm so he wants to manipulate me, this will be fun.

"Seeing that you saved me and healed me I own you my life, so I pledge myself as one of your personal slaves." I bow and speak calmly and I can see that he smirks at me gleefully and it absolutely disgusts me.

"So be it, the Gods had seen this and that's all I need, now come to the lodus and stay close to me, those animals haven't seen cunt in a while." he said while he spins on his hills and goes out of the room, and I follow him with a sneer on my face, how dare he talk in such way about a human beaing?! He is lucky that I need him in my plan, well seems like Step one of my plan is underway.

* * *

**IN THE LODUS:**

The walk to the lodus was interesting so to say, in our way there I met Lucretia the wife of Batiatus-baka she is simply put it a bitch, I have nothing more to say about her. I saw a lot of slaves going here and there doing their daily routine and what-not, his house is not that impressive, and who on the name of Kami-sama puts a fucking swimingpoll inside his or hers fucking house?!

Nevermind, then we descended a set of stas where the wine was kept and down there you could see that the lodus was connected with the house by a simple gate of metal, Batiatus-baka talked to me like there was no tomorrow, boasting about the house and I just smiled at him politely all the way to the lodus.

Well the lodus itself was kind of interesting, for lack of better words, you just have a long hallway with a lot of branches that takes you to the rooms that the gladiators and recruits that are residing there and I got to say, it looks like a prison.

Now we are staying in what seemes to be a cantina where they serve food it is all made by stone and is quite impressive what the old age people did with stone, only with the hand and mallet, if it exists in this time period.

Now the lodus itself is not that big, it has a wall and a gate that goes only for about 100/100 meters and stops at a fucking cliff, soooo yeah I think my _Dominus _is a sadist, inside the said walls is like a fucking desert full of sand, there are a couple of dummies here and there and a lot of big ass wood bars that are used for...training? OK I will not question anything.

"Doctore let us break words." Batiatus-baka shouts at a black man that is bald and is wearing the Doctore outfit and that has a whip of all thing in his hand. Doctore nods his head towards him and are gone to what I presume is a remote corner were they can talk.

Now when Batiatus-baka shouted every gladiator stopped to look at him and by extension me, when he left all eyes fell on me and I could see lust in them. I fixate my gaze on an orange armour that is mine and see my katana wielded by the so-called champion of Capua Crixus. As a gladiator, Crixus has a very muscular build with a short buzz-cut.

I smirk when I see him and with the same smirk I move boldly towards him feeling all the gladiators eyes on me, but frankly all I want is my katana back, while I move towards him every gladiator cleans out the way and are kind of making a circle awaiting for me to do something, and I aim to please.

"So The Undefeated Gaul has my heirloom and he is swinging it after a chicken, I am Aqua Uzumuaki and I want my katana back, oh so mighty champion." I bow sarcastically at him and I can hear a growl of anger in my way which makes my smirk grow even wider.

"Figures that a woman has this kind of sword." he sneers at me, and at that moment I feel my temper rise like lava and I glare at him, no one insults Benehime and escapes my rage, she was the katana of Kushina Uzumaki followed by Naruto Uzumaki, and all the clan heads of our clan, insulting the katana means insulting my ancestors and no one does that.

"Oh, that so? Than let us have contest and see whose sword is superior. " I challenge him, knowing his pride is on the line, I see him opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off, what a bitch I am, aren't I? "You shall give me that womans sword and you shall take a manly sword, agreed?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Agreed, Pietros! Bring me the shield and gladius!" he shouts to a scrawny boy that doesn't needs to be in here and he scrambles on his feet to get what was demanded, while Pietros goes to take the shield and sword Crixus gives me Benehime back and I whisper to her "Don't worry, he will pay for insulting all of your wielders." while I was whispering to her Crixus was already with his shield on his right hand and sword on left.

"On position!" some unknown gladiator shouts at us and we listen going several feet back and I see Crixus falling in a stance with legs bearly parted and a little crouch with his shield in front of him and sword at his side. While analyzing his stance I take my stance, the Uzumaki's clans secret style Raging Tides. Raging Tides is a style that is based of blocking and attacking the spots where you can bearly block. My katana is in front of me at a forty-five degree angle and an open palm in front of my breasts, my legs are parted at a shoulders length making it easy to dodge and attack. I hear some snickers at my back no doubt at my wierd stance, but mehh you can't please every body.

"Begin!" the same unknown gladiator shouts. At that sound Crixus sprung in action with his sword already is above his head, I just stayed there and waited for the perfect timing to raise my sword, and when that happened I blocked the sword that was going for my head with Benehime and with my open palm I strike at his shoulder area but I was met with metal, and let me tell you the dent that I left there was something to behold, usually I use chakra to power up my punches and kicks, so it came as a surprize to me but I quickly regained my senses only to see Crixus still surprized about the dent, and who am I not to take action when opportunity arises?

With a powerful swing I take his right hand, that holds the sword, fly out in the opposite direction making the sword to fall from hand and with a great pull I lunch myself in a side kick to knock the shield out of his left hand leaving himself defenseless, and while I was in mid-air I did a roundhouse kick on his head making him lose balance and with great acrobatics I land on top of him with Benehimes tip at his neck.

"This dance had bored me." I stated in a bored voice, and I can see his face, oh Kami-sama his face! Wide eyes and mouth ajar, he just stares at me like he can't belive what happened.

"What is the meaning of this?!" oops I guess that I pissed off Batiatus-baka, when I turn to face him I can see his face is on of anger, welp? What can I do now?

* * *

**AN: That was the longest chapter that I had ever wrote. So what do you think of Aqua's plan? How about that one-sided fight?**

**Leave a review or PM telling me where I can improve and what-not.**

**Gratitude for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chappie 3 nothing much to say for this AN so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spartacus, I only own my OC and the plot ideas.**

* * *

_"What is the meaning of this?!" oops I guess that I pissed off Batiatus-baka, when I turn to face him I can see his face is on of anger, welp? What can I do now?_

Think, think, think... Damn it! I need to come up with an excuse... That's it! Adopting a straight face I look him dead in the eyes and with a quick jump I was in front of him on one of my knees with head bowed "Apologies." I mumble and when I look back up I see that his face is still one of anger and I start to elaborate, oh how the mighty have fallen! "I couldn't control myself seeing this man using my katana like a knife and I challenged him to a contest to see whose sword is better... How you can see Dominus I emerged victorious." I finished with a sight. I can be such a good damn actor sometimes.

"You dare to apologies after you humiliated our champion and after I showed you kindness! For that I will see you training here with the gladiators! Only for me to see you fail the test in seven moons!" He shouted at me, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly at what he said. Seems like Step 1 is almost completed.

"Dominus." I nod my head while I still stay on my knee and at that he turns around and starts to speak with Doctore "Doctore, make sure she will not survive." He said to him.

"Dominus." He nodded at him and with that Batiatus-baka goes to Kami-sama knows where and with that I slowly raise to my feet and stare at Doctore.

"What is your name woman?" He asked me.

"Aqua Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan." I said with utmost respect towards him and I swear I see his eyes flash knowingly at the part where I said Uzumaki clan.

"Gladiators! Go and eat!" He shouted at all the man in here and each one goes over to the cantina whilst I stay here and continue to stare at him."What is under you feet?" he asked me.

What the fuck is with that question? I rise an eyebrow at him and look down only to see sand and then I rise back my head only to see that all the gladiators looking at me, some with snickers on their faces, others with a stoic face.

When I open my mouth to say 'Sand' I quickly shut it back up and started to remember my training with Aniki.

**Flashback:**

_I am staying in front of Asuma-nii-san waiting for my training and all he does is ask me a question "What is under your feet imoto?" He asked me kindly, while I looked at him with wide eyes and my brain of six year old kicks in "Ground!" I shouted enthusiastically._

_He shakes his head and opened his mouth to say "Under your feet is..." _

**End of flashback.**_  
_

"Under my feet is holy ground, littered with sweat, blood and tears. MY sweat, MY blood, MY tears and the blood of my ancestors that fought bravely for what is just." I said at the same time as the memory of my Aniki said to me and it take all of my will power not to break down than and there in tears.

I was met with deathly silence after my answer and when I looked around everybody had a face of pure shock and surprize.

Doctore was the one to come out of his stupor first "You stand correct Uzumaki." and there it is again that knowing flash in his eyes. I can't take it anymore and asked "How do you know of my clan name?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I lived as a gladiator more than enough time to know about the Uzumaki clan that is said to make even Gods shake in fear with their fierce brutality in battle and that they are living in the far East corner of the world, I think the Gods blessed Dominus with a warrior from that clan." He said to me and I was floored with that tiny bit of information. And if it wasn't enough I saw Doctore smile at me "You will bring this house a lot of honor." He finished.

"Arigato." I thanked him sincerely. "But I think those gladiators were supposed to eat, shouldn't they?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes they should, but now it is time for your training. Go to the wood and lift it above chest and go in circle till next meal." He said and I just looked at him like he grew another head "Now!" He shouted and I just nodded my head.

After a short walk I reached those wooden bars and with one swift movement one of them were above my head and to my shoulders, now because I had training much worse than this, this wood bar was like a feather and with that I started to walk in a circle.

* * *

After what felt like forever in the blazing sun going in circles to no end Doctore decided that Crixus should be my sparring partner for the rest of the week. Crixus with an evil smirk started training me in their style and let me tell ya, it's more complicated than it seems.

Well the fist stance was down pad easy do grasp in the first half of hour and than I surprized him by perfecting it in another half of hour.

"Gladiators go eat! Aqua, stay!" Doctore shouted and all I could do is look annoyed in his way, I am pregnant damn it! And I need food for three people here!

"What?" I hiss at him with uncontrollable fury and all he does is to show me an amused smile, that irks me off even more.

"Only wished to have words after your meal." He said with that annoying smile still plastered on his face.

"And you couldn't wait to tell me after I had finished to eat?! I AM PREGNANT DAMN IT!" I shouted and each every pair of eye had fallen on my growing abdomen and I shoot them incredulous look.

"Don't tell all of you thought of cunt when you saw me?" I asked flashbagered, and my answer was met with total silence... What. The. Fuck?!

"You are so lucky that I am hungry now or else I would had made sure that no man here was going to see cunt... ever." I stated coldly and just stomped off where the food was served, and damn broth sounds so heavenly at the moment.

* * *

After dinner all the gladiators had gone to their so-called chambers, only Crixus had gone to the opposed direction over to the walls where I think the Champions and Doctore rests. Whilst I stayed on the spot where I had eaten and waited for Doctore so we can talk.

After another bowl of broth, I think I had eaten like six of them, Doctore finally came only to sit in front of me with a serious face on him.

"I have a question." He said while I lifted my eyes to meet his and just nodded slowly.

"What are you doing in this parts? Your kin is in the far East of the world." He asked me and from the scandalous look that I had on my face at that question he quickly said his hidden motive. Lucky me that kaa-chan drilled history in my head so I can tell him the half-truth.

"I was on a mission gone bad, one of our clients send me and my cousin to assassinate someone named Solonius or something like that, when we reached the forest she just plain out betrayed our clan and we started to fight leaving me with little choice but to fight back and I was forced to kill her, sadly I didn't because I was so exhausted from the fight that I just collapsed and here I am." I finished the made up sob-story and his face changed from surprize to anger and finally softening at the end of my story, but I quickly added bitterly "Do not pity me, I don't need it. Where is my chamber?" and asked don't forget I need sleep.

"I am not pitying you, follow me." he instructed me and I obeyed like a lost puppy without home, oh this will change soon, as I followed I could see a man looking at me with a smirk and a unbereable look in his eyes that I couldn't place my finger on it, so I just ignored him and continued to follow Doctore.

"This is where you will rest." With that I quickly walked inside only to see there is no bed only some hay, when I turn around to ask him about it he is gone like the wind. Is he descendant of some shinobi clan? I wonder but I quickly dismissed it.

I lay down and with a quick Tiger seal I do a small Genjutsu on myself so I couldn't be seen, now don't get me wrong I can easily do E-ranked things with chakra even tough I can make one Shadow Clone, I wouldn't risk my life and by extension my children lives.

And with that gone I enter the sweet world of darkness getting ready for a long week.

* * *

**THE NEXT WEEK AT DAWN:**

The week flew past me like nothing, the regiment of that week was get up, eat breakfast, train in the sun, eating again, sparring , eating, washing and then sleeping. So nothing worthwhile happened in that week.

Now here I stand on a wooden pole balancing myself with the gladius, Kami-sama this thing is heavier than my gunbai, and my opponent is Crixus, no surprize there, I think that Batiatus-baka wants me dead, oh how surprized he shall be.

With a determined look on my eyes I sprung in action, and he was ready to meet me head on with his shield, now don't get me wrong I could do it like last time but that will be anticlimactic and boring as hell, so with a quick back-flip I land on the pole in the Uchiha clan Interceptor Fist and I am ready to go.

Now Crixus with a war cry jumps at me with his gladius and I am quick to block it and with my free hand I intercept the incoming shield bash, we stay like that for a few seconds and Crixus decides to attack my left flank with his gladius and I as Kunoichi can dodge that in my sleep, but alas I need to play normal at the moment and just use my gladius to block and when I do block I am met with a shield in the face.

That surprises me, but I am quick to regain my balance and ignoring my buzzing ears I feint to the left and he baits it like a fish that is hungry, and I strike as fast as lighting with the hilt of my gladius at his right side and I am surprized to see that he is unbalanced from the hit and with a swift kick at his legs that makes him fall from the pole.

After what felt like an hour, but actually it was only five minutes, I stand victorious and after the adrenaline and the buzzing from my ears stopped I could hear all the gladiators shouting in approval.

With a quick jump I was among them and I was being patted on the back by everyone, and while I was getting the attention I saw Crixus trying to get up, I think I kicked a bit to hard. I slowly approached him and extending my arm to him while asking "Need help?" with a smile in the mix.

He looked at my hand than at my face and then back at the hand and with a grin he took my hand, with a great pull I raised him to his feet "Thank you... Sister." he thanked me with his grin and I am surprized that he accepted me so quickly but alas with a small smile I nod at him.

A small chat about our fight later, I stand in front of Batiatus-baka who has in hand a metallic thing wich at the end of it has a red circle with a big 'B' inside of it. I read about this, again thank you kaa-chan, that this is the symbol that I am accepted in the brotherhood, aww damn it! I need to vow again, I swear if someone will make me do this again they will be tortured in Tsukuyomi for 72 hours nonstop.

"I, Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, welcome you to the brotherhood, and I hereby declare you a gladiator. Now present me with wrist." he started formally but at the end it was much more of a comand, but extending my right wrist to him with a straight face on, not betraying the feelings I have he lowers the mark and when metal hit flesh a pain that you can only feel when you get hit by a Katon jutsu, I didn't even blink or hiss in pain, when he took off the circle I looked at my wrist only to see that it is there, the circle with the 'B' inside all red on my skin, damn it I can't heal it... yet.

"I, Aqua Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan, pledge myself to this house and brotherhood, promising glory and blood in the arena."I made my vow and when I finished it I heard all the gladiators shouting for their new sister.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of this chapter? I hope I didn't disappoint at the fighting scene, it seems like I can't write one of those to save my live. **

**If someone knows a Beta for this two fandoms please leave me a PM or review, because I really need the help.**

**Remember to review or PM to help me make this thing good.**

**Gratitude for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: ... Nothing much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Spartacus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**After 4 months**

"I wish to take my leave from the Arena and become the helper of Doctore." I said in a bow to Batiatus-baka.

"How can I not say yes to this request?! After all you brought me good fortune, but I want you to fight once more in the Arena in the Primus against Solonius gladiatrix so can you reign champion, Goddess Of Far East." my face morphed from a big ass grin to a calculating look while he talked. I wonder if he plans for my death... Only one way to find out!

"Agreeble. I will take my leave Dominus." I just walked out of the chamber not caring what he said to me.

While I walked back to the ludus to tell my brothers about this decision, I fall back in my mind thinking of this last 4 months. After my examination I got to know all the gladiators, the most of them had died and others just want to fuck me senseless but two gladiators had earned my respect and the honor to call them brothers: Barca and Crixus.

Me and Barca hit it off just fine, because I protected his lover Pietros from a gladiator and beaten said gladiator do a bloody pulp.

With Crixus was like really hard to form a bond with in the first place because he still felt his pride hurt from our first encounter and after I dragged him in his private chamber we talked and from there all is history.

My first match in the Arena was quick and painful for the other gladiator, I just showed off my power with Kenjutsu, I left quite the impression on the crowd and the ones watching from the porch earning my moniker 'Aqua the Sword Mistress'. But the impact to the world was bigger making all the lanistas to own female gladiators and pit them against me.

Each fight that I had, was short, only when asked did I make it longer and by longer I mean 5-10 minutes making some flashing moves here and there with my katana, sword or daggers. I never used my gunbai, ever.

After four months of nonstop battling and training I earned the title of Female Champion of Capua, witch grated me enough power to retire and await my two little whirlpools arrival.

With all this remembering I forgot where to look and just bumped in something hard making me fall oh son ungracefully only to be catched in strong arms. I looked up only to see a grinning Crixus. Well damn this is the first time he does this and I can say one thing: .SCREWED! Why? Because he will fucking black-mail me that's fucking why.

With a quick spin and what-not he puts me down on my own feet "Jupiters Cock! You didn't need to spin baka! But demo arigatou Crixus-niisan for saving me." I started to scream and ended up in a slight bow.

"No need sister." He waved me off "You should stay vigilant. Let me hear Dominus thoughts while breaking words." he finished with a smile and with that we are gone on our way to our chambers. Lucky me I get a chamber near Crixus, ahh the perks being a Champion.

* * *

When we reached our entrances I invited him in mine to talk. When we got in I said what Batiatus-baka said and let me tell you he looked pissed off. He started to rant how could he put a woman with babe in the Arena and saying that he will behead him if something happens with my children.

I got him to calm down after what felt like three hours, but alas he is calm now and we have a small 'chat' about my match in the Primus with a woman from Solonius, we had gone back and forth with our 'chat', him saying to be a bit flashy to woo the crowd and I saying that a fast finish should do. Because let's face it I am their precious Champion and me being pregnant will promise them that they will see my children on the sands when they are twelve, big lie I know but what gives Crixus a good night sleep will do.

"Aqua what will you name your babe?" He asked and I was stunned for a moment because of our switch of topics from how to woo the crowds in my favor to what names to give my children, and at that moment I let an evil smile slip on my face because I want to mind-fuck him "Oh? You mean names?" I asked with my evil smile still plastered on my face.

And I called it, mind-fucked, he did a double take of what I said and I giggled at his expression when he finally, finally regained his senses he started to shout "You shall have two babes?!" now I was glad that I activated the Silencing Seals when we entered because damn he can shout.

"Yes." I said so casually that if one entered now he will think we were talking about the weather, without letting him speak I continued "Me and my beloved talked about the names before he passed on the shores of the afterlife. The names are Haruka which means 'Spring Flower' and Daisuke which means 'Great Help'" I smiled kindly at him only to see his face. I just lost it then and there, I collapsed on my bed in a fit of laughter, oh kami-sama his face, wide eyes that look ready to pop out and mouth ajar.

After he recovered he asked me something that stopped me from my fit "How do you know the babes are a boy and a girl?" He asked with a suspicious gaze on me and I was quick to answer with a simple "Bet." his face morphed from one of seriousness to one of amusement because damn I was blessed with all the damn luck in the world, I never lose a bet, ever. Plus he doesn't need to know about my past, at least not yet.

"Figures." he snorted and I couldn't help a giggle "Well good luck on your match and good night" he murmured and got op to kiss my forehead, and with that he was at the door only for me to snort and whisper "I don't need luck in this." followed with a chuckle from him and I followed with a good night as well.

With that he left and I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Next day in the Arena upon the sands:**

I stayed on the red sand that is imbibed with blood from the poor woman, scratch that it was a mere teenager only fourteen years old and I just killed her. At least it was a quick death, with a hit on the jugular with a shower of blood, well I didn't plan a flashy finish but I need a swift death because I hate fighting young ones.

"And the Sword Mistress retains her crown what do you want in return?" asked the Magistrate to the crowd, and let me tell you I was surprized when I found out he came only to see me, yet again.

"I wish for retirement for two and a half summers because of my unborn babes!" I shouted at the crowd and everything fell silent to think this over.

I looked at the Magistrate with a hopeful look and he shouted "What will it be Capua? Fight or babes?" he finished and flashed me a quick smile before he shout again, damn isn't his throat sour? "I shall say..." he made a dramatic pause and..."BABES!" he shouted and the crowd started to shout in agreement, and with that I released my breath in form of a sight, how the fuck didn't I breathe?

With that I took a breath in and "THANK YOU CAPUA!" I roared at them and they responded with more cheers, with that I smiled and promptly left the arena ready to go back to the lodus.

* * *

**Next day:**

I woke up with a bright smile on my face and exited my chamber in a hurry to get ready to train the gladiators.

When I was out of the door what greeted me, or to be exact who, tackled me in a hug both kissing my forehead, who else than Crixus-niisan and Barca-niisan?

"The Gods had blessed you sister!" said Barca-niisan softly while Crixus-niisan just nodded.

"Hahaha!" I laughed at them because they were so freaking adorable, look at them! With a smile I squirmed out of their hold and faced them again "Arigatou, but I don't think you shall do that in public with your new Doctore in town." I gave them an evil smirk with the evil glint in the eyes, They started to sweat when they saw my look, can't blame them Haha-ue did the same with me and I learned that from her.

"Give me one hundred laps around the walls, if you slack I will trow daggers at you, after that give me two hundred push ups setups and all of that, after you have a fifteen minutes breaks to eat, than I will drill you the basics of one of my styles till sundown, now GO! GO! GO!" I crackled evilly at them seeing them off, I will have fun with this. And with that I had a skip in my walk to do the same with the other gladiators all the while crackling.

* * *

**After 3 months of turtu-ermm training:**

I was staying on my back with Crixu-niisan and Barca-niisan on my sides holding my hands while I was withering in pain and screaming in pain with my legs up in the air.

"AHHH! THIS FUCKING HURTS!" I shout on top of my lungs scaring the shit out everybody except for the Medicus while pushing "I can see a head, one last push for this one!" shouted Medicus out.

"HARUKA! DAISUKE! GET OUT ALREADY!" I shout out with a final push only to hear a cry from one of my child I felt something getting cut and the Medicus was shouting at the woman slaves to bring a towel and wash it, hey! I don't know if it's Haruka or Daisuke.

Then I felt another contraction, this one more powerful and I yelled in pain and heard a yell of 'Push' and that's what I did, poor Crixu-niisan and Barca-niisan, I think I broke their hands.

And I push and push only to hear "I see the head!" with that a last contraction and a push that was the most painful then the last ones I shouted "Sergiu-baka if I die I will come after you and bring you back here to kill you and do the same again and again, this is all your fault!" I shouted without me thinking and with that a second cry was heard and I just put my head back on the pillow and croaked a small "My babes."

With that I saw Naevia smiling a storm with two bundles fast asleep and gave me both of them and at that I started to cry seeing their faces "Welcome, Haruka-chan and Daisuke-kun" I just continue to cry out of happiness and joy holding them and marveling at what I brought in this world.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**Now I will open a poll for you guys to choose Haruka's and Daisuke's Bloodlines.**

**Gratitude for reading!**


End file.
